Flash memory is an electronic non-volatile computer storage medium that can be electrically erased and re-programmed. To store information, flash memory includes an addressable array of memory cells; each of which includes a transistor with a floating gate disposed over a substrate separated therefrom by an insulating dielectric layer. As the size of on-chip components is scaled (i.e., reduced), device “shrinkage” allows engineers to integrate more components and more corresponding functionality onto newer generations of ICs. In recent technology nodes, this has allowed for flash memory to be embedded on an integrated chip with logic devices.